1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for a connector of a coaxial cable which is constructed using a stick-like contact component and an insulation component in order to reduce the power loss and to adapt to different diameter conduits (diameter from 0.5 mm to 1.2 mm) of coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cable television systems, such as standard cable systems, closed-circuit TV, and a central antenna TV system, a coaxial cable is required to transmit signals. Consumers desire higher quality TV reception and the quality of the coaxial cable connector affects the quality of TV reception directly. As shown in FIG. 1, the inner structure of a conventional coaxial cable connector 60 has a flat contact spring 61. When the central wire of the cable is inserted into the connector, the structure only has two points (top and bottom) of contact jaw leading to inefficient contact and power loss. The standard connector also cannot be used in high frequency receiving. When combining both cable TV and telephone, the central wire needs to bear a larger current b cause the cable receives input signals for TV (such as TV program selection and TV shopping item selection) and provides the current for the phone.
Some manufacturers try to solve the above defects using the formula Zo=(138/.sqroot..di-elect cons.)log 10(D/d) to design the structure of a round pin for the connector; wherein Zo = impedance match, .di-elect cons.= material dielectric constant, D = large diameter, d = small diameter. It can be inferred from the formula that a circle will provide the best impedance match.
In a television cable system, the main line and branch line use different coaxial cable; thus, the inventor of the present invention seeks to solve the problem of power loss in a conventional connector, to solve the problem of impedance matching at high frequency, and to provide a connector that is applicable to all cables. Also, the present invention provides better contacting, allowing larger current to pass that will not create sparks during transmission, and will therefore not affect the communication quality of telephone.